


Cullen and His Dislike of PDA

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Emma [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt fill for JessieBwriting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



> A prompt fill for JessieBwriting.

As Cullen and Emma stood on the battlements, they held hands. Unless someone walked by that is. Emma turned and frowned at Cullen. "Why do you keep doing that, ma vhenan? We've been together for well over a year now, you'd think you'd be used to holding hands in public."

"Well, I've never been comfortable with public displays of affection of any sort." Cullen said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Emma stared at him confused for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"Are you ashamed to be seen with an elf?" Emma asked. She was afraid of the answer, and tried to keep herself from trembling as she waited for Cullen to say something. When he was quiet, she turned and left. Cullen stared after her, still stunned that she would ever think to ask. Cullen chased after her, to find her curled up on Dorian's lap, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Dorian gave him an annoyed look, and inconspicuously waved him off. Dorian mouthed that he would talk to Cullen later, and Cullen nodded.

 

An hour went by as Cullen paced his office wondering how he could fix his mistake when Dorian entered. "What were you thinking?" Dorian groused. "She's heartbroken because she thinks you don't love her because she's an elf."

"But I do love her." Cullen insisted. "I have never been good with public displays of affection in anyway. I didn't answer her question, because I was shocked that she would think to ask it. After all we've been through, I thought she would know how I feel for her." Dorian stared at Cullen, and it made him nervous after a while.

"Here's what you don't understand. Emma wants the two of you to be open about your feelings for one another, and she's tried." Dorian said, and Cullen nodded. "Yes, she defeated Coryfeus, and saved the world, but she's still a woman. She still needs to be shown that you love her. And if you can't even be seen holding hands with her..." Dorian trailed off and gave Cullen an exasperated look. 

"I understand, how do I fix it?" Cullen said, as he realized his stupidity.

 

Emma stood by the throne in the main hall, having just finished passing judgement on various matters for the day, when Cullen approached and knelt before her. "Cullen?" She asked.

"I've come before you, to apologize for my stupidity." Cullen said loud enough for everyone in the main hall to hear. Emma nodded for him to continue. Cullen reached up and took her hand in his. "I love you, Emma. It doesn't matter to me that you are an elf. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Emma gasped as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Emma, the love of my life, the only woman I will ever want, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Emma replied. She smiled brightly at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cullen slipped the ring on her finger and stood before her. He gently kissed the tears away before he captured her lips with his own. The nobles in the hall cheered for them, and talked about the up coming wedding, but none of them mattered to Cullen or Emma. As they kissed, everyone else in the hall faded away until it was just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months of planning go by in a blur, and it's the day of the wedding. Josephine and Leliana helped Emma get ready, while Cullen paced in his office, already dressed in his formal uniform. When it was time, Dorian walked Cullen to the main hall, in front of the throne. Cassandra, now Divine Victoria smiled at him as they waited for Emma. After what seemed like an eternity to Cullen, the door to Josephine's office opened, and Emma stepped out, flanked by Leliana and Josephine. Cullen gasped, his breath hitched at the sight of his love.

 

She wore a simple white gown, with bead work along the collar and waist. Her feet were wrapped in silver fabric that shined in the light. As she walked toward him, he saw that the gown shimmered as light hit it from different angles. Her hair was up in an elaborate design and her make-up accentuated her vallaslin. She stood in front of him, and smiled. Most Holy put their hands together and tied a ribbon around them. She blessed their marriage and led everyone in attendance in the chant. And when she was done, the keeper of Emma's clan stepped forward and blessed their marriage as well. When the ceremony was done, Cullen leaned into Emma and kissed her deeply.

 

"My love, my wife, my whole world." Cullen whispered into Emma's ear as she was talking to Mia. She turned to face him, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, my husband, ma vhenan, my life?" Emma asked, as she looked in his eyes. He held his hand out to her, and pulled her onto the dance floor. They danced in slow circles as their family, friends, and some nobles watched. When the music ended, he gently kissed her and caressed her cheek before they stepped off the dance floor.

 

Before the night ended, Cullen stepped into the middle of the dance floor and called for everyone's attention. He stood in front of Emma and gave a speech. "Before Emma, I never knew I could find someone I would love with every breath I take. My heart beats for her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Words evade me, when it comes to her. My Emma, my wife. She is my whole world, and I am so very lucky that she loves me too." He reached for her and pulled Emma close to him. "I love you more than words would ever suffice to convey, and I look forward to showing you how much I truly love you for the rest of our lives." Emma kissed Cullen passionately, as she embraced him. 

"I have to tell you something." Emma whispered in his ear, after she broke their kiss.

"What is it, my love?" Cullen whispered back.

"I am with child." Emma replied and she beamed at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. He placed his hand on her waist and looked in her eyes.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He said softly, and she nodded.

"You'll be a great daddy." Emma said, and guided him to their room.


End file.
